i dont know (2)
by tater-tot-123
Summary: Jeremy is dropping off Blaise at her apartment but he may have turned a saucy goodbye into to something more? R


Jeremy came to a slow stop outside of Blaise's apartment and shut off the engine of his car.  
"Why did you turn off the car?" Blaise asked gathering her stuff together.  
"You aren't going to invite me upstairs?" Jeremy asked.  
"What would make you think that, Redbird?" Blaise replied with a mischievous smile.  
Jeremy didn't have really have a response, every time he dropped her off she would invite him up, it just became a natural assumption by now.  
"Relax Redbird," Blaise said placing her hand on his knee, "It doesn't matter anyways,"  
"Why?" Jeremy asked leaning in closer to her.  
She dug her nails into his knee just enough to excite him, "Because anything we could do in my apartment we could do right here," she whispered into his ear.  
Jeremy knew how to respond to that. He pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers in one swift motion. She placed both her hands on either side of his face as he ran his hands down the curve of her back. They both opened their mouths simultaneously deepening the kiss as both of their tongues battled for dominance. Jeremy wasn't looking for a power struggle tonight and he wasn't going to let her win either so he began to push her back into her seat. He reached over for the lever and lowered her seat back making it easier to roll over onto her. He grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head and began to run his other hand along the side of her body as he kissed a trail down her neck. He found that one sweet spot on her neck and bit down just enough of make her moan a deep throaty moan that thrilled him inside. He ran his free hand up her inner thigh excruciatingly slow just to tease her.  
"Don't tease Jeremy… not now," She pleaded gripping on tighter to his hand.  
She never called him Jeremy unless she was serious and he knew she was. He began to touch her through her jeans, feeling her push against him for more friction as he nibbled at her collar bone.  
"I love it when you bite me," She breathed.  
"I love you," He whispered on to her skin.  
"What?" She asked freezing up.  
Jeremy regretted it as soon as he said it, "What?" He said trying to play it off.  
"What did you just say," She asked with a strange tone.  
"Nothing," he replied.  
"No, I'm serious what did you say?" She asked easily breaking his grip of her hands.  
"Nothing,"  
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing,"  
"Okay well can you get off," She said pushing against his chest.  
Jeremy flopped over onto his seat.  
"I'll see you tomorrow "She said getting out of the car.  
"Wait," Jeremy said going after her. He followed her into the apartment building but by the time he was inside she was already in the elevator on her way up. He looked over at the stairwell and sighed and began his journey up. Once he made it to the top he ran over to her door and began to knock.  
"Blaise! Open the door!" Jeremy called.  
"Leave me the hell alone Redbird," She called from inside the apartment.  
"Please can we just talk?" He waited for a little while and then the door opened quickly, but the chain was still on.  
"What do you want to say?" She asked from behind the door. There were no lights on yet but he could still see her golden hair pulled back in a ponytail and her bright blue that were right now filled with annoyance.  
"Can you please take the chain down," Jeremy asked annoyed.  
"Why? You wanted to talk, so talk," She replied.  
"I rather talk to you about this in private." Jeremy sighed.  
Then she slammed the door again.  
"Oh come on! Blaise this is ridicules!" Jeremy shouted while knocking loudly.  
"Hey I'm trying to sleep!" One neighbor called from down the hall.  
"Well sorry! I'm trying to convince the girl I'm in love with to open the god damn door so we can have a serious talk about what this shitty situation we have. Because I love her so fucking much that it scares me, I've looked down the barrel of a fucking gun countless times and I'm more afraid of losing this crazy bitch." Jeremy shouted back then he turned back to the door, "Please Blaise just tell me what you fucking want from me because I don't know anymore, I just don't, just please… please open the." Jeremy said with his forehead pressed against the door. He stood there for a long time waiting for any sign for a response. Just as he was about to leave he heard the door unlock and opened slowly. Jeremy searched in the dark looking for her and saw her golden hair now draped down around her face and she bright blue eyes on the verge of tears.  
Jeremy stammered for a little bit trying to say something but the only thing that was coherent was, "I don't know, I just love you,"  
"I love you too," She said wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her lips to his desperately.  
They stumbled back into the apartment tripping over furniture eventually falling onto the couch. Jeremy positioned himself on top of her as quickly as possible and began to rip Blaise clothes off her body. He wasn't being delicate at all with her; he wanted to claim her right then and now, the clothes to him was a minor obstacle. He ripped her shirt off probably popping off every button in the process, and practically pulling her bra off with it. She began to pull at his clothes with the same eagerness. First to go was his jacket then she slipped his shirt off and grabbed at the hot skin beneath. His body was hard and pressing it against her swollen breast exaggerated the feeling. She savagely pulled on his jeans desperately looking for satisfaction. Jeremy achieved his goal of pulling Blaise jeans off quicker and as a reward he treated himself by kissing her new exposed skin. He nibbled his way along her inner thigh and began to pull her panties off with his teeth. Once she was completely exposed to him he took full advantage of it. He ran his fingers just over her clit and with his other hand he began to slowly knead one of her breast.  
"Jeremy…" She moaned into his ear, "Don't tease me not now, I just want you."  
"Say it," He hissed into her ear, "Say it and I will stop,"  
"I love you," She moaned out slowly.  
"Again," he said rubbing her harder.  
"I love you," She repeated breathless.  
Jeremy quickly stopped what he was doing and stripped the rest of himself clean. He pulled both of her hand above her head and pressed it against the armrest. He nestled himself between her legs and looked up at her again.  
"Say it," He whispered into her ear.  
"I love you," She admitted and kissed him passionately.  
Mid kiss he plunged himself into her causing both of them nearly came just by entering her and tried to put all his attention in giving her what she needed first. She clawed down on the arm rest as he painstakingly waited for her to adjust to him. Once he was sure she was fine he pulled almost nearly all the way out and again penetrated her deeply. Her back arched up and her head pushed back into the cushions and he slowly began to develop his rhythm and she caught on quickly.  
"Harder," She pleaded and he did as she asked, "Faster," she moaned and he did her bidding.  
Their pace was feverish now he released her hands and she quickly wrapped one arm around his neck and then grabbed him from behind trying to drive him even further into her.  
"Look at me," He commanded hoarsely.  
They looked into each other's eyes as their foreheads touched as their heart beats both quickened as their breathing turned to panting. Blaise hadn't noticed how close she was to climaxing till that point and she could give no warning to it. She grabbed on to the couch under nether her and cried out in euphoria. He felt her wall clench down around his member making it hard for him to stay concentrated. Then he heard her start to laugh, "What is it?" He asked.  
"It's okay, i'm done," She laughed and with that he drove himself one last time deep inside her and released and then exhaled and long needed breath. Both of them laid there trying to catch their breath.  
"Jesus Redbird," Blaise sighed.  
"What now," He said smiling up at her.  
"If I knew that was all I needed for you to fuck me like that I would have said I loved you a long time ago," She said smiling.  
"Shut up," He said collapsing on top of her knowing she was strong enough to take on the extra weight. Then he began to kiss her stomach.  
"I love you," She said running her nails through his scalp.  
"I love you too," He replied smiling against her skin.


End file.
